Two Chefs in a Kitchen
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Takumi's new found obsession with Soma garners attention from... pretty much everyone. Is it really what it looks like?


**Not my best work, but I owe Underdog Hero a birthday present. Since Zephyr hasn't caught up with the manga yet, let's say this takes place shortly after Isami and Takumi's first appearance.**

Somehow, the first person to notice was Nikumi. (Later that day, Takumi would find out that his initial assumption was wrong, as his twin brother, Isami, teased him mercilessly for being "too obvious". Isami had apparently known since the beginning.)

Watching Takumi seemed to point her in a bad mood as well, as if there were really only one person allowed to stand outside Soma's dorm in wait, hoping he might grace them with his presence or something! Really. As if.

"You're so obvious!"

She must have noticed that Takumi had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to Soma for a week too, which was what sent him mindlessly fleeing without a second thought. The Polar Star dorm didn't have a lot of good hiding places anyway.

"I've seen dogs that drool less over a prime steak!"

Although she'd sounded angry and Takumi had no explanation as to _why_, or what she was doing trying to wait in front of the Polar Star dorm too.

X

"She's _jealous_, big bro."

Test administrators weaved in and out of the aisles separating the student kitchens, their footsteps almost matching rhythmically with the sharp _click, click_ of knives and silverware. Today's test was almost laughably easy. It was not to be held accountable for the Aldini brothers' hushed voices.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

Even though Nikumi wasn't in the room with them, being caught spreading rumors about her was _not_ something any normal person wanted to do. She had a fanbase, first of all.

"Soma hasn't paid as much attention to her ever since their Shokugeki. I think she's worried that if you ever, y'know, he'd stop paying attention to her entirely."

"But isn't that natural?" Takumi asked. "Soma wouldn't even have a reason to acknowledge anyone else! I would be the focal point of Soma's whole world- no, his whole universe!" He paused for a moment to smile coyly, as if the thought were sinking in. "Pretty awesome, wouldn't you say? I've gotten tired of this 'rivalry' thing, especially since Soma barely acknowledges me as such."

"Whatever you say..."

If Nikumi's fanbase didn't wring you out to dry first, they'd tell her and she would eventually take care of the problem herself. In fact, that was her preferred method of doing things.

But even though Takumi was sure she hadn't heard any of his conversation with Isami, Nikumi apparently hadn't kept quiet about what she'd observed in front of the dorm. It wasn't until around a week later that he really began noticing.

X

He'd spoken with Tadokoro Megumi before, but they'd never spoken much. And that was why it surprised Takumi when she approached him, a fiercely determined look in her eyes, something he'd rarely seen from her before.

"Good luck with Soma!" she urged. "I hope you, um... T-that is... I mean, Soma..."

Tadokoro's face suddenly turned red – she gave up on whatever she'd been trying to say, turning and running while Takumi was still too stunned to react. Due to her shyness, Tadokoro had a tendency to slip into the background, winding up accidentally forgotten by Takumi more often than not. This courage, even if it had lasted for only a second, was unexpected.

She'd mentioned Soma though.

Upon questioning later that night, Isami insisted he hadn't told anyone. That left Nikumi as the only suspect.

X

"You know that the best way to handle these things is to just go for them, right?"

Soma's dorm's upperclassman seemed to have a grudge against clothes. Thankfully, that grudge didn't extend to the rest of the school's grounds – that would've been the only possible way to make this conversation anymore awkward, with the older boy already having a hand clasped on his shoulder and leaning way too close to his face for comfort.

A few seconds passed before Takumi noticed Soma, Tadokoro standing next to him because there was obviously no way that boy could be persuaded to enter the academy's library on his own.

"Ah, I remember when I was you age," the upperclassman – Isshiki, he thought – sighed like he wasn't only a couple years older. "Kids your age are adorable... but stupid."

It was starting to occur to Takumi that maybe Isshiki couldn't normally be caught in the library either, and that this thing with Soma was starting to get out of control.

X

The final line crossed when Takumi stumbled across a trio of three students gossiping on a school bench, probably Soma's other close friends, or at least dorm mates, by the way they talked about him. Judging by their facial expressions and they way they spoke, this topic wasn't anything new to them – in fact, they'd probably discussed it a few times already. The girl with the twin buns was the only one who looked even remotely fired up, and the boy at the end actually looked bored.

Hearing his name was what made Takumi decide he had to get closer. It was twin buns' turn to talk, and he arrived just in time to hear "but I still don't think Takumi is the type of person Soma wouldn't-"

She stopped as soon as she noticed him, embarrassed expression accompanied by some weak laughter. "I mean, uh... I just remembered I have to go do something. Over there!"

The girl bolted faster than exam proctors could throw failing students out of Tootsuki's academy doors. And with how much practice they had, those proctors could throw pretty fast.

Her companions followed her, but Takumi swore he heard one of them dryly muttering "Nice move, Yuuki" as they passed.

X

"If you put it off for too long, you might never get your chance," Isami pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure everyone will stop talking about you."

"Good point..."

Sometimes it was unfair how, even though Takumi was the older twin, it seemed like Isami was the only gifted advice giver between them.

"Unless that only makes them talk, of course."

_Never mind._

"Damn- W-why would you even say that?!"

While it didn't end up being quite the pep talk Takumi had been looking for, by the next day it had encouraged him to finally talk to Soma.

X

"SOMA!"

Isami grinned. "Is it really necessary to yell that loud, big bro?"

That hadn't been intentional. Takumi spent a few minutes stuttering, trying to say it out loud, everyone's attention being focused on him all of a sudden not making things any easier. Only a handful of students lived in Soma's dorm. Until now, Takumi had never been able to decide whether that was a good thing or not.

Now fewer people meant fewer reasons to hold himself back.

Somewhere in the background, Yuuki's excitement escaped in a loud whisper, "he's actually going to do it?!"

Takumi couldn't deny that Isami had a point.

If this didn't go as well as he hoped, well...

There really was a chance that people would see him differently. Knowing that really grounded things, but it wasn't like he good back out now.

"I-I... _challenge you to another Shokugeki!_"

The only person who didn't cry out in shock, for whatever reason, was Isami, grinning like he'd already known what would happen. Takumi felt as confused as the rest of them did.

"Huh? ...What did you all think I was going to tell him?"

**Ummm... I had a better ending in mind than this, but I kind of forgot it. This is what happens when Zephyry forces themselves to stay awake in order to win bets against Underdog.**


End file.
